


Let The Sunshine In

by Juliko



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliko/pseuds/Juliko
Summary: "Cliff didn't want to completely open up, but he didn't want to live his life being scared of everything and everyone. Of what the future would hold." A short story on how Cliff first meets Carter. A birthday present for Durotos."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Let The Sunshine In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [durotos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/durotos/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my friend Durotos! Happy birthday, Durotos! I hope you like it!

The first time Cliff visited the church, it was completely empty.

Ornate pews made from wood lined the premises, with a long red carpet reaching out to the podium in the back. Light and color danced across the floor from the sunlight coming through the stained glass. Further in, a deep, mahogany confessional booth was on his left. He could see it in the back, as the door was wide open. Cliff hadn't been in a church in years. Already he felt out of place, cloaked in furs and hides from years of hunting. But he ambled further inside to see if anyone was here. His throat constricted, and the air felt too warm inside, especially for a cold January day. Was the heater on, maybe? Did a church even have a heater?

His brown eyes caught the dignified figure of a priest, sitting at another pew. His dark robes cloaked his rather large frame, and his dirty brown hair was arranged in a neat, old-fashioned crew cut. In his hands lay a thick bible, almost as thick as his head. Cliff inched closer. Was this the head priest? His vocal chords shut down. What could he say to him? Just hi? Would that even be appropriate? The priest didn't seem to notice him, and he was smiling as his eyes glazed over the Bible pages. Cliff couldn't help but notice the edges of the leather binding were bent, and the pages were yellow. A book growing old with age.

"Hello there."

The voice sent a jolt through Cliff's body, and he recoiled backwards, eyes wide as a deer stuck in headlights. The man stood up, facing Cliff with a warm, welcoming smile, as if he were a member of his flock. "I've never seen you in Mineral Town before. Are you a tourist?" The man asked.

Cliff shook his head, ponytail slapping his neck with every movement.

"Well, whatever your reason for coming here, you're more than welcome to visit any time," The man greeted him. "I'm Carter, the head priest."

Carter? Head priest? Something odd picked at Cliff's brain.

"...You don't go by Father?"

"Pardon?" Carter raised his eyebrows.

"...Most priests are referred to as Father or Brother," Cliff stammered, the words slipping out of him before he could think to stop them. Was this even an appropriate question to ask a priest, or was it forbidden? The last thing Cliff wanted to do was question the sanctity of the church and its rules. But he knew nothing of them, other than a few basics. There was a long silence as Cliff debated whether he should just leave or stay, or talk some more.

Thankfully, Carter's smile didn't waver. "Normally, that would be the case if the church was much bigger. But I'm the only one who runs it," Carter explained warmly, like Cliff's question was perfectly normal. "And I don't have any assistants, so there's really no reason for me to have people refer to me by a more formal title. Besides, having people call me Father Carter seems rather stuffy, so feel free to just call me Carter."

So that was it. Even so, Cliff felt it'd be rude to refer to a holy man as anything but his formal title. Wouldn't referring to someone like him so casually be offensive or sacrilegious? But if Carter said it was okay, then it must be. Carter's voice was steady and gentle, with none of the bitter undercurrents or venom he was so used to.

"I'm...Cliff," He pushed his name out, almost choking on it. "I'm...moving here."

Carter clasped his hands together. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Cliff. I'm so glad you've decided to come to Mineral Town. I certainly hope you like it here."

Cliff hoped Carter would be right, but past experiences taught him not to get too attached to any person or place for any reason. It'd just be too painful. But Carter seemed nice enough, and he was a man of the church. It helped that he kept his distance from Cliff and didn't try to do anything like shake his hand or force him to talk when he didn't want to.

"In case you're wondering, I hold confessional every Monday and Wednesday, from one o'clock to four in the afternoon," Carter said, his warm, steady voice unchanging. "If you ever have any worries or burdens weighing in your heart, you're more than welcome to consult or confide in me if you so wish. Part of my job is to listen to my flock and give them advice on how to go about solving their problems. Or to just be a sympathetic ear."

A sympathetic ear...Cliff was sure he didn't deserve anything like that.

He shifted uncomfortably, wondering if he should stay here or leave. He decided on the latter. "I...I should go."

Carter's smile remained plastered on his face as he waved the mountain man goodbye. "Have a good day, son."

Son…

When was the last time he had ever been called that? His face turning red, he stormed out of the church.

* * *

The second time he went to church, he happened upon something he wasn't sure he was allowed to discover.

Cliff walked into the church once again, only a week after he first met Carter. Conflicted feelings and the desire to get a lot of things off his chest pushed him to go, so he gathered his courage and went. But when he went inside, it was empty again. The hush of silence was almost soothing to the mountain man. One had to wonder just how small this town was if this church was constantly empty all the time. But he liked it all the same. Light and color dancing across the floor. The neatly arranged pews, the grand piano in the corner, dust particles floating in the air...Cliff didn't mind sitting in the front of the church and taking it all in.

A creaking noise pulled him out of his reverie. A long, shrill squeak. Cliff stood up, wondering where it came from. Then, the brush of winter air made goosebumps break out across his arms. He walked to the back of the church, just behind the piano, and saw a door in the back, open just a crack. Where did that lead to? Someplace he wasn't allowed to be? But he did want to see Carter and talk to him, so curiosity got the better of him. Steeling his resolve, he very slowly pushed the door open.

Behind the church was a small clearing, with a cluster of large oak trees rounding the premises. Spring was making its way into Mineral Town, so the grass was a new, fresh green, its scent wafting in the air. He saw a figure in black further in. Cliff was at an impasse. Should he approach him or not? One part of him said that he likely wasn't allowed in here, so it'd be best to leave. But his curiosity won out, and Cliff krept over to the figure...which turned out to be Carter.

"I didn't know these mushrooms grew in spring!" He exclaimed to no one in particular. "I wonder if I can sautee these in butter. Let's see…"

Mushrooms? Cliff looked over Carter's shoulder. Nestled underneath one big oak tree was a small cluster of brown mushrooms with bulbous stems. Cliff's eyes widened. He recognized those mushrooms. He had foraged for them lots of times back in his hometown.

"...Porcini…" His whisper was barely audible, but in the stillness of the meadow, Carter heard it.

He swirled around, his wide eyes meeting Cliff's. The latter immediately froze in place, his expression like a deer in the headlights. Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

"Cliff?! What are you...doing here?!" Carter stammered.

So he wasn't allowed in here. Overcome with guilt, Cliff bent forward in an apologetic bow. "I...I'm so sorry, sir. I was looking for you...and I couldn't find you. I saw...the door was open, so...but I'll leave…" Cliff immediately turned to leave.

"Wait. Don't go," Carter's voice calmed down as he stood up and extended a hand out to him. "I'm sorry. I know you mean no harm."

Cliff trembled. Just because someone meant no harm, it didn't mean they wouldn't wind up causing it regardless. Again, another thing he learned the hard way from past experiences.

Carter's smile returned. "Sometimes, mushrooms spring up in my backyard. I don't have a lot of money, and food prices have gone up over the past few years, so I can't always afford certain luxuries," He explained. "So I taught myself to cook and forage for food, so even someone like me can have a delicious meal."

Gradually, Cliff's body relaxed. "I see…" He looked down at the mushrooms in Carter's hands. There were ten in total. "Those are Porcini mushrooms," The words seemed to spill out of him like a waterfall. "You can freeze them, cook them in butter, or ground them into pasta. I often foraged for them whenever I'd go hunting, and...I know a few recipes you can use them in."

Carter beamed. "Is that so? Well, you'll have to show me, Mr. Mushroom Expert. I'd love to learn more."

When the two of them went inside, Cliff found himself unable to stop talking. He and Carter sat down on a pew as Cliff explained all the different ways Porcini mushrooms could be cooked and the nutrients and vitamins they contain. Carter pulled out a small notepad and wrote things down as Cliff palavered on. Even Cliff found himself surprised. When was the last time he had spoken so much and so openly to someone? Someone he barely knew, at that? But a warmth lurched in his chest as Carter listened with a smile, without interruption whatsoever. Gradually, Cliff's chatter ceased, and Carter stood up.

"Well, this was quite a fun conversation," Carter said. "Thank you so much for sharing your knowledge and passion with me."

Just from that, Cliff's cheeks burned, and he looked down at his boots, reverting back to his timid self. "...You're welcome."

Carter slipped the notepad back in his robe pocket. "I know we haven't known each other for long, but I can tell you have heavy burdens weighing you down," He explained.

Cliff froze. Was he really that easy to read?

"If you're not comfortable talking about them, I won't push the issue. You can tell me on your own time. I wouldn't be a good priest if I browbeat my flock into revealing all their personal secrets and details, now would I?" Carter continued, giggling a bit at that last sentence. "Everyone has darkness in their hearts, and that's okay. But if you try to shoulder it all alone, you'll collapse under the weight of it all."

Cliff said nothing.

"Here's a little something my mother used to say," Carter held an index finger up. "If you're scared to open a door, then open the window. Don't be afraid to let the sunshine in just a little bit. The smallest light can easily illuminate the darkness."

The smallest light...Cliff knew what Carter was saying under his priestly metaphor. It's okay to open up to others little by little. His eyes drifted towards the stained glass windows. All of them depicted a white cross against a green meadow and a blue sky, with a few scattered colored shards here and there. It seemed to glow under the sunshine, and Cliff could see spots of red, yellow, green, and pink dancing across the red carpet, as though they were alive. A smile spread across his face from the wonder of it all.

"Thank you, Carter. I'd...best be going now," Slowly, Cliff turned on his heel and left the church.

But not before Carter called out, "Come again!"

For the first time in a while, Cliff wondered if maybe there could be a place for him here. Carter was nice enough. Maybe...he could be someone he could rely on. Not for everything, but Carter was a priest. He was bound by the church to follow the rules and be a sympathetic ear for those who needed one. Cliff didn't want to completely open up, but he didn't want to live his life being scared of everything and everyone. Of what the future would hold.

Cliff decided to visit again tomorrow, and every day after that. Maybe now was the time to let the sunshine in, if only a little bit every day.


End file.
